Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Such memory devices require a controller to log and monitor performance information of the storage device, and to perform one or more operations to ensure nominal performance of the storage device. These operations are important for proper housekeeping, control and reporting of problems encountered by the storage device, as modern memory devices must operate in varied power and environmental conditions.